Disturbances
by jazzybizzle
Summary: It's one thing when you're best friends are dating. It's another when you catch them doing something you never wanna see again. And I'm the third wheel. The best friend. Awesome, right? WRONG! You are SO wrong! Ron's P.O.V. Ron/Luna Harry/Hermione


**Disturbances**

**Ron's P.O.V.**

It's one thing when you're best friends are dating. It's another when you catch them doing something you never wanna see again. Sure, I think it's cool that Harry and Hermione are dating-hell I'm extatic that they FINALLY admitted their feelings for each other. And here I was, the third wheel. The best friend.

Lucky me, right? WRONG! You are SO wrong!

Every time I walk around the corner I see them smacking gums(and sometimes I watch-I can't help it-don't judge me)-sometimes it's okay, but other times they're shoving their tongues down each other's throats-and THAT'S mostly on the couch in the Gryffindor Common Room.

I am **never **sitting on that couch _again._

You'd think I'd get used to it, right? Right?

Once again, you are WRONG! SO wrong!

On a Friday, I went down to the Great Hall for lunch before Quidditch practice. And guess who I saw sitting together at the Gryffindor table without ME? You guessed it.

Didn't anyone _wait _for anybody anymore?

"Hey, Ron," said Hermione as I sat down across from them. I filled my plate with food-sausage ALWAYS on any occasion makes me feel a lot better and calm down-and started eating like there was no tomorrow.

"Hi," I said flatly, stabbing my fork into my eggs. I shoved it into my mouth, thinking a second too late to blow, and I burned my tongue. If other people weren't around, I would've been cursing up a storm.

"What's your problem?" said Harry, obviously concerned.

"I'll let you two think about that one," I grumbled.

Now don't get me wrong, I'm not jealous. If you thought I was jealous of Harry and Hermione, then you...You know what I'm about to say. Please don't make me say it again for the third time.

But...again you're _wrong._

So wrong.

There. I said it calmly this time.

But honestly, the only thing I'm _really_ jealous about is that Harry's got a lady to hold (a lady that's OUR best friend) and I DON'T. Don't you hate that? Don't you hate it when your best friend is all googly eyes with their boyfriend/girlfriend and all you do is sit around and watch, waiting for your prince or princess?

Cuz if you ARE that best friend, then thank you. You know exactly how I feel.

On the other hand if you're on the other side of the plate-and YOU ignore your best friend for the "one you love", I oughta come over to where you're sitting and kill you right now.

Just kidding. I only kill Death Eaters. But I will hurt you.

Wait a sec...Hermione was speaking. But I wasn't listening.

Women. I know what she's about to tell me though.

Ron, Ron, Ron, will you ever stop eating, nag, nag, nag.

"...and Ron, _seriously, _do you _ever _stop eating?"

Told you.

"Can't I eat my feelings in PEACE?" I snapped.

"Girls do that," Hermione countered.

"You callin' me a girl?"

"Dunno, you're acting like one."

"If I was acting like one, I'd act like YOU-"

Harry sighed heavilly. Hey, at least SOMETHING'S got back to normal-me and Hermione arguing about something small. And then we'd ask whose side he was on-no doubt he was on Hermione's side now-and then we'd not talk to each other for a few days. Then I appologize. For nothing. Then she'd appologize. Blah, blah, blah.

Happily ever after, right?

...WRONG.

* * *

><p>Quidditch practice was...OK, I guess. Of course, Hermione had came to watch. To watch HARRY, but whatever. And then there was Lavendar-my surpreme STALKER ever since I broke up with her last year-I swear to God, she follows me. EVERYWHERE.<p>

And I mean EVERYWHERE.

But then someone had surprised me. Luna was there too. She looked kinda pretty today, though she wore a tee-which I noticed it fit her good-and dark jean shorts with yellow converse, and her hair looked a little shorter than usual-I couldn't really tell, it was up in a ponytail, with some of her bangs in her face. Did I mention she had _The Quibbler?_

Wait a minute. Did I just think that she looked kinda pretty?

I was a bad liar. No lie, she was a pretty girl. I'd give her a five or a six out of ten. And she was actually a good friend of mine. She seemed calm during all this romance and mushy stuff like that but I bet she was exploding with annoyance on the inside.

She had waved at me once. All I could do was smile back stupidly at her in return.

I bet she didn't come to watch _Harry._

God.

So after I hit the showers, and came back out, dressed casually, Harry and Hermione weren't there.

Some friends they are.

Luna wasn't there. And neither was Lavendar-she was probably hiding somewhere...waiting til I had my back turned...

The thought freaked me out, so I speed-walked off the field and back to the castle. I needed some time to myself. Maybe a friend, but not now. I needed some time alone-some time to think.

But once again, Ron, you always think rather stupidly most of the time.

I headed to the Room of Requirement. And as soon as I entered it, I regretted it.

Because, in the middle of the room, I saw a bed. And in that bed, covering them the waist down, were my best friends, making out...wait, no. _**Correction**_-now that I see the way the sheets were moving, and the groaning, and the fact that Hermione was talking to Harry in a seductive way...

Yep. They were having sex. Right there. And I was watching. I was such a perv.

And I'm gonna have nightmares.

But I didn't watch for long. Cuz as soon as I registered what was going on-

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?" I shouted.

Harry and Hermione broke apart, Hermione jumping off of Harry-she yanked the sheets upward to cover her..._breasts._ God, I hate to refer that word to my best friend-she was practically one of the guys. And it was too late. I had already saw those things.

They were impressive, but still, that wasn't the point.

"Stuff," said Harry, blushing feverishly.

My eye started twitching. "Stuff, eh?"

"Ron, get out," said Hermione sternly.

"I came here," I said slowly, my eye still twitching, I swear..."to get away from all this romance. And now I come here, and my mind's fucked up-"

"Get OUT," Hermione warned. "Or I'm gonna get UP, and I'll MAKE you get out."

Did I want to see Hermione fully naked?

A part of me-the guyish part of my brain-hell yeah.

But no. HELL no.

My legs moved backward, and I turned around and broke into a run. I heard the entance seal shut(no doubt they'd continue) right before I bumped into someone.

That someone was knocked to the floor, letting out a feminine grunt.

I looked down and saw Luna.

"Luna! I'm sorry, I wasn't looking." I reached down, extending my hand. She took it and I helped her up.

"It's okay," she said, clutching the Quibbler. I'm glad she stayed where she was-strangely I didn't want her to leave. "You okay?"

"Um, sorta."

"Sorta?" She laughed a cute laugh. Wait, cute? What's going on with me today? "Your eye's twitching."

"It is?" My eye was STILL twitching. How embarrassing.

"Your face is pale too," she noted. She touched my cheek very gently. "Wrackspurt got you?"

What the hell was a Wrackspurt? I wanted to ask, but I didn't want to offend her so I said instead,"No, I don't think."

"You saw something didn't you?"

I couldn't lie. Damn. "Is it that obvious?"

"Just a little bit. What did you see?"

"Well, I was on my way to the Room of Requirement to think and stuff..." I began.

"I see. I go there sometimes."

She looked like she'd understand. So I continued.

"And I go in there, and I find Harry and Hermione..." I finished. I wondered if Luna had ever had the sex talk with her dad. She didn't really looked like the kind of girl who'd talk about it...

"You found them...?" she urged.

"Doing stuff." I used Harry's word. My voice went soft.

"Oohhh," she nodded. "You caught them having sex."

"Fucking each other's brains out, yeah."

Luna giggled. Again, that cute laugh. "Well, I see how that can be disturbing. It gets a little annoying for me actually. I guess you're not alone there."

"YES!" I exclaimed. And without thinking, I picked her up in my arms for a bear hug-she was so _light-_and swung her around. I heard her giggling-a good sign. "FINALLY someone who gets me!" I set her down.

"You feel left out too?" Luna asked. "Hermione and I used to hang out all the time. And now..."

"She and MY best friend are going at it."

"Basically."

"They're Best Friend Stealers," I grumbled.

"Yeah. Nowadays, I wished I had a boyfriend-someone who could also be a friend and spend time with me."

I couldn't believe my luck.

"I'm longing for a girlfriend," I said, slightly nervous now. She heard it in my voice.

"That's nice." So Luna of her to say _that._ "Do you like anyone?"

I stared down into her eyes. "Sorta."

She smiled. "I sorta like someone too."

I smiled back at her. This girl had humor. "That's cool. So do you wanna hang out?"

Her cheeks turned pink. "Now?"

"Yes now. I need someone to talk to."

Luna smiled. "You can count on me."


End file.
